Barney
Barney & Friends is the name of a 1992 PBS children's television show that is based on the title character of Barney and the Backyard Gang. Floats * 1995 - Barney's Circus Cart * 1996 - Barney's Western Wagon * 1997 - Barney's Great Adventure * 1998 - Barney's Gingerbread House * 1999-2001 - Barney's Night Before Christmas * 2002-2004 - Barney's Playtime in the Park/Musical Playground Publishers * The Lyons Group (1995) * Lyrick Studios (1996-2000) * Polygram Filmed Entertainment (1997) * HIT Entertainment (2001-2004) Promotions * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1997) * Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999-2001) * Barney & Friends on PBS Kids (2002) Celebrations * Barney's 10th Anniversary (1998) History in the Parade As a Character In 1994, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ appeared before the parade, but not on a float. That year, they performed "If You're Happy and You Know It" Barney and his friends got their first of six floats in 1995. Barney was seen on a Circus Cart wearing a circus ringmaster costume, with Baby Bop wearing a tutu, and BJ wore a circus clown costume. In 1996, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ were wearing western costumes and rode on a western-themed float. In 1997, they got another new float to promote Barney's Great Adventure. This float was recycled from the Taz-Mania float from 1991. This float only appeared in 1997 and was later refurbished into the M&M's Network float in 1998. In 1998, Barney and his friends once again appeared in a new float, depicting a Gingerbread House. This float was refurbished from the Dunkin' Donuts Gingerbread House float that ran from 1994-1996. Like the Barney's Great Adventure float, this float was retired after its debut. In 1999, Barney once again debuted a new float for the 73rd Macy's Parade, titled "Barney's Night Before Christmas". Unlike the past 4 floats, this one returned for the 2000 parade, and made another appearance in 2001 before retiring that same year. In 2002, Barney & Friends debuted their newest float, titled "Barney's Playtime in the Park". It depicts the playground and caboose as seen in many Barney episodes from this time period. In 2003, the float was renamed to "Barney's Musical Playground". During the float's last appearance in 2004, in addition to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's appearances, the polar bear from Barney's Colorful World! Live! also appeared. The float was retired afterwards, and hasn't been seen since. Balloon Main Article: Barney the Dinosaur Barney was also a balloon as well, having first appeared alongside The Cat in the Hat the 1994 parade. The same year, it had it's foot ripped by a lamppost. In the 1997 parade, Barney was one out of several balloons destroyed thanks to high winds, lampposts, the NYPD, and massive destruction. In Barney's case, he got pulled into a street lamp, made a hole in his belly, and got stabbed by the NYPD. The balloon had to get repaired so it could fly again in the 1998 parade. Eventually, the popularity of Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie allowed it to fly for the fifth time. It did, and for four years, made it through the parade route without hassle. The balloon was retired after 2002. In 2003, a new Barney balloon was created, featuring a blue and gold hat, and a shiny brass bugle, as well as a new pose. Two years later, Barney almost got blown away, and ripped his foot open. The character hasn't been seen again as a balloon since then. However, in 2011, Barney himself returned on the Hats Off To Our Heritage float alongside former parade directors Robin Hall, Jean McFaddin, and other characters with balloons that had been retired. Songs Performed in Floats * 1997: Imagine * 1998: If All the Raindrops * 1999: Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year * 2000: A Christmas Medley (Up on the Housetop, Jingle Bells and We Wish You a Merry Christmas) * 2001: I Love the Holidays * 2002: Colors All Around * 2003: The Best Manners Medley (Please and Thank You and Good Manners) * 2004: It's C-C Cold BRRRR! Category:Floats